Vermillion
by Hi to Hono
Summary: - Reed, ascoltami bene perché sarà l'ultima volta che perderò tempo per questo: Riguarda solo me e dal momento che tu non sei nessuno, non ti direi mai nulla sul mio conto. E' chiaro, mezzosangue? - Cristallino, Malfoy. – mormorò sommessamente, mordicchiando con forza l'interno della guancia per evitare di lasciare che altre parole affluissero dalla sua bocca.


**Vermillion**

Prologo

- Zia Ally! Ci racconteresti la storia di come tu e Draco vi siete innamorati?!

- Per favore, zia!

Allyson Reed, una donna sulla quarantina e non molto alta, con dei lunghi capelli corvini e degli occhi verdi e profondi, sorride alle richieste dei suoi nipoti. Lei è seduta comodamente su un divano dall'aria consunta, posto dinanzi ad un camino al cui interno un allegro e vivace fuoco, crepita rumorosamente. I suoi nipoti, invece, danno le spalle al caminetto e siedono a terra, con gli occhi puntati sulla donna.

- Cosa?! Di nuovo? Ma l'abbiamo già ascoltata due settimana fa!

Protesta il piccolo James Sirius Potter, capelli spettinati, occhi scuri e una perenne espressione annoiata sul viso.

- Ma Rose mi ha detto che è bellissima! E poi, io non l'ho mai ascoltata!

Replica Lily Luna Potter, rivolgendosi al fratello con un'espressione buffa ad incorniciarle il volto candido. Ad Allyson scappa un sorriso involontario.

- No, cavolo! Di nuovo quelle mieloserie da voltastomaco!

Mormora Hugo Weasley con disgusto palese, mentre i suoi occhi limpidi e chiari lanciano occhiatacce alla cugina.

- A me non dispiacerebbe riascoltare di come Voldemort sia stato sconfitto!

Esclama entusiasta Albus Severus Potter con un sorrisino sognante impresso sulle labbra sottili. Scruta la zia, tranquillo, con degli occhi così simili a suoi. Pensa a quanto sia stata forte la sua famiglia, mentre affrontava quello che un tempo era chiamato il Signore Oscuro, o Lord Voldemort.

- Zia Ally, ti prego non di nuovo!

Ripete James con fare alquanto melodrammatico. Seguono le altre voci dei bambini, che discutono animatamente sulla scelta della storia che la zia avrebbe dovuto raccontare loro. La donna sorride, con tenerezza, mentre delle fossette infantili si formano ai lati della sua bocca.

- Ehi, Ehi! Ascoltate me!

Ridacchia dolcemente, per poi dire

- Questa volta è il turno delle ragazze, quindi la parola a loro!

James e Hugo si lanciano degli sguardi esasperati, rassegnandosi all'idea di dover sopportare nuovamente quella storia melensa e sdolcinata. Albus ridacchia, divertito dalla loro espressione. Rose e Lily, invece, sorridono

- La vostra storia!

Esclamano all'unisono, rivolgendosi alla zia. Quest'ultima annuisce sorridendo, apparentemente serena. Dentro, però, si sente morire. Il ricordo le fa ancora male più di mille cruciatus e lei aveva conosciuto bene il dolore di quelle maledizioni. La consapevolezza di non poter stare con lui era davvero insopportabile, e la sua assenza le aveva sempre provocato angoscia e disperazione. Anche se non le dispiaceva raccontare ai ragazzi la propria adolescenza, restava ugualmente difficile ricordare… ricordare soprattutto di Voldemort e di come tutto ciò iniziò con lui. Abbassa lo sguardo, fissando il fuoco vivace nel camino. Sospira; avverte chiaramente le lacrime che vogliono liberarsi, ma lei le ferma, come ogni volta. Deve mostrarsi forte, non può piangere come una bambina. Chiude gli occhi, stanca ancor prima di cominciare, e ricorda. Ricorda il principio, in cui tutto ebbe origine…

FLASHBACK

_Una figura camminava con passo cadenzato e strascicante, mentre il buio e il gelo l'avvolgevano, penetrandola sin dentro le membra. Doveva raggiungere al più presto la grandissima sala da pranzo del Manor. Ogni movimento era un inferno; si trascinava a fatica, solo per evitare di ricevere delle punizioni per il suo ritardo. Ci arrivò dopo pochi minuti, arrancando, per via delle ferite che ancora le pulsavano dolorosamente sulla cute. In quel momento, la sua priorità era mostrarsi al cospetto del Lord Oscuro per fargli un rapporto esaudiente sulla missione appena ultimata. Alzò lo sguardo, evitando accuratamente di mostrare il suo viso, coperto da uno spesso cappuccio, donandole un'aria misteriosa. Il Lord, se ne stava seduto sul suo seggio; con una mano carezzava la viscida pelle di Nagini, e nell'altra impugnava la sua fedele bacchetta. Nella stanza erano presenti i suoi più fidati seguaci, tra cui Bellatrix Lastrange e i coniugi Malfoy. La figura, coperta interamente da un pesante e logoro mantello nero, si inginocchiò davanti al suo Signore, per poi rialzarsi dopo qualche secondo. Faceva di tutto per non mostrare alcun segno di cedimento o debolezza, poiché le sarebbe stato fatale. _

_- Oh! Già di ritorno?_

_La voce agghiacciante del Lord riecheggiò tra le mura del Manor. La figura quasi rabbrividì, ma per il gelo, più che per altro. _

_- Si, ne dubitavate forse?_

_Disse la figura con un tono freddo e impassibile._

_- E hai portato a termine ciò che ti avevo chiesto?_

_Chiese ancora il Lord Oscuro, con un ghigno maligno a decorargli il volto sfigurato._

_- Naturalmente. Ho fatto ciò che mi era stato richiesto! Un lavoro perfetto e pulito, senza lasciare tracce…siete soddisfatto, ora?_

_Chiese con una punta di acidità, ma con una calma inquietante. Una fitta improvvisa la costrinse a stringere convulsamente la sua spalla sinistra, mentre serrava i denti, impedendosi di emettere un qualsiasi suono. Il Signore Oscuro sogghignò con malvagità._

_- Oh, ti sei ferita? Mi dispiace! Ti fa tanto male, non è vero? Prima di venire a farmi rapporto, saresti dovuta andare a curarti._

_Le disse con un tono di scherno, provocando l'ilarità generale. La giovane stava per lanciargli qualche maledizione, ma si trattenne, affondando i denti nelle labbra. Qualche goccia di sangue cominciò a percorrerle il mento. Si passò la lingua sul taglietto, avvertendo il leggero bruciore e poi, dopo qualche istante, pronunciò _

_- Non sono così idiota da voler provocare la vostra ira…_

_Voldemort rise con perfidia e molta teatralità, seguito dalla maggior parte dei presenti. _

_- E così hai paura di me…la spavalda ragazzina mezzosangue, ha paura del suo signore!_

_Altre risa e sguardi di scherno. Lei, semplicemente, li ignorò._

_- No…vi sbagliate…io non ho paura di voi, non mi fate nemmeno un po' di timore…voi mi fa solo pena in realtà…_

_Iniziò lei con una quiete glaciale, facendo bloccare di colpo le risa._

_- Non voglio provocare la vostra ira solo per il semplice fatto che potrei rimetterci la vita, grazie alle maledizioni che mi lancereste senza esitazione_

_Concluse con sarcasmo, mentre il suo ghigno sprezzante era nascosto dal cappuccio, ancora tirato su. L'espressione di Voldemort si tramutò in intensa ira, le puntò la bacchetta contro, minaccioso_

_- Vedo che hai bisogno di una ripetizione ,mia cara, non hai ancora imparato le buone maniere?_

_Tuonò il Lord. Lei gli rise sfacciatamente in faccia, consapevole del rischio che correva nel comportarsi in quel modo._

_- Evidentemente, non mi sono state insegnate bene_

_Voldemort sorrise con perfidia, lanciando uno sguardo alla pazza sadica ,Bellatrix Lastrange, che intanto, si era accostata alla sua destra. Sul volto di Bellatrix nacque un'espressione folle. _

_- CRUCIO!_

_La donna dai capelli scuri e arruffati, lanciò la maledizione verso la giovane, facendola accasciare a terra di colpo. Il dolore con rapidità si espanse in tutto il corpo, mentre le grida aumentavano ogni secondo di più._

_- SECTUMSEMPRA!_

_Gridò ancora, con un tono acuto e gracidante. L'incantesimo arrivò ancora più veloce di prima, colpendo la ragazza in pieno. Le lacerò gran parte della pelle e dei vestiti, mentre il dolore le lambiva ogni fibra del suo essere e le risa di Bellatrix le poteva udire in ogni parte del suo cervello. Dopo alcuni minuti, che le parvero ore intere, Voldemort tuonò_

_- Può bastare._

_La ragazza fieramente si alzò, barcollando e gemendo per il dolore. Il cappuccio le si era scostato, rivelando uno sprazzo del suo viso pallido. Lei se lo sistemò velocemente, nascondendo lo sbuffo seccato che avevano emesso le sue labbra. _

_- Prima che te ne vada, ho un'altra missione da affidarti_

_Iniziò Voldemort. La giovane mezzosangue annuì con il capo e lui continuò_

_- Ciò che ti chiedo dovrà essere svolto ad Hogwarts…_

FINE FLASHBACK

Si riprende dopo alcuni minuti, ricordando ancora vividamente il dolore delle maledizione sulla pelle. I suoi nipoti la guardano, con un misto di curiosità e preoccupazione. Ma lei sorride, tranquillizzandoli. Scaccia via i brutti ricordi e si appresta a cominciare il suo racconto.

- Allora, cominciamo dal principio! Tutto ebbe inizio…


End file.
